


Aquiles e Pátroclo: Mesmo em outras vidas.

by dreamyyeyes



Category: A canção de Aquiles, Aquiles - Fandom, Aquiles e Pátroclo, Fanfic - Fandom, Mitologia Grega - Fandom, Pátroclo - Fandom, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, mitología
Genre: Ancient History, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, Pátroclos - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, mitologia grega
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes
Summary: Um imagine curto, sobre como Aquiles e Pátroclos se casariam, de acordo com meus pensamentos no momento, talvez eu mude mais tarde ;)
Relationships: A - Relationship, Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles (Song of Achilles)/Other(s), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Patroclus (Song of Achilles)/Other(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Achilles and Patroclus AU





	Aquiles e Pátroclo: Mesmo em outras vidas.

Pátroclo estava deitado no bosque que costumava ir sempre que sentia vontade, seus cabelos escuros espalhados pelo chão, se misturando com as folhas, o sol banhando cada parte de sua pele, o mantendo aquecido mesmo quando o ar gelado da noite começava a dar os primeiros indícios de sua chegada próxima. Aquiles o havia pedido que esperasse por ele ali, e como sempre, ali estava Pátroclo, ansioso, aguardando por um certo garoto — para Pátroclo, Aquiles sempre seria um garoto — com cabelos dourados e olhos mais brilhantes que a própria superfície do sol. 

Enquanto aguardava, Pátroclo deixou sua mente divagar, mas é claro, sua mente voltou para a única pessoa que seus pensamentos sempre estavam focados: Aquiles. Aquiles com sua lança, Aquiles com seus cabelos dourados, Aquiles o beijando, Aquiles o tocando, Aquiles correndo, Aquiles falando seu nome como se valesse a pena ser pronunciado com todo a sutileza do mundo. Aquiles, Aquiles, Aquiles.

Seus pensamentos continuam, como em uma espiral, ele deixa a sensação boa e reconfortante que sempre vem junto com os pensamentos sobre Aquiles, invadir seu peito, o tomar como inteiro, cobrir seu coração como uma manta. Um sorriso surge na sua boca, e ele não o reprime, pequenas ilusões de como poderia ser o futuro deles começa a se espreitar entre as lembranças alegres, pois por mais que ele tente negar, não há como fugir, não há como esquecer: Aquiles morrerá nessa guerra e não haverá futuro para eles. 

E repentinamente os pensamentos de Pátroclo saem da conhecida e amável trilha que sempre trilham quando o assunto é Aquiles e começam a percorrer um caminho escuro e medonho. Aquiles morrerá, seus olhos tão brilhantes se fecharão e não voltarão a brilhar, sua boca irá se calar, nem mais uma palavra o garoto com cabelo dourado voltará a proferir, seu coração irá parar, e suas mãos não mais tocaram Pátroclo, e Pátroclo não mais poderá ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado da maneira que somente Aquiles consegue, e é somente nesses pensamentos pesarosos e obscuros que a mente de Pátroclo se enche. 

O som de folhas sendo amassadas desperta parcialmente Pátroclo de seus pensamentos, e ele senta assustado, olhando para trás, procurando a causa do barulho. Então ele se depara com o rosto que conhece tão bem, que seus dedos já percorreram mais vezes do que se atrevia a contar. 

— Aquiles — o nome sai da boca de Pátroclo como um pedido, um desejo. 

— Pátroclo — Aquiles abre um sorriso que parecia ser capaz de iluminar uma cidade inteira durante um período de escuridão.

Aquiles anda vagarosamente, com cada pedaço de sua pele brilhando com a luz do sol e com alguns fios de cabelo grudando em sua testa por conta do suor. 

— Você me esperou mesmo. 

— Não deveria? — Pátroclo repassou a conversa que tiveram mais cedo, procurando por alguma frase que poderia ter sido mal interpretada por sua parte. 

— Deveria. Só achei que teria algo mais importante para fazer. — diz Aquiles, enquanto se deita ao lado de Pátroclo, deixando seus cabelos dourados se misturarem com os do garoto de cabelos escuros.

— Nada é mais importante que você, Aquiles. 

— Você.

— Eu? O que tem eu?

— Você é mais importante do que eu. 

— Não diga bobeiras. 

Então Aquiles segura o queixo de Pátroclo com as pontas de seus dedos, virando a face do garoto para a sua, e enquanto encara profundamente Pátroclo, ele declara:

— Não digo bobeiras, você sabe disso. 

— Agora você está dizendo. 

— Não, não estou. Desse jeito você irá me ofender. Você é mais importante do que eu.

Pátroclo, ainda estava parcialmente preso aquela trilha escura e perigosa que eram os pensamentos sobre o fim da guerra e consequentemente a morte de Aquiles, então ele se levanta, se afastando de Aquiles enquanto passa a mão nos cabelos, tentando de alguma maneira se desprender daqueles sentimentos que já faziam lágrimas surgir em seus olhos. 

— O que foi Pátroclo? — O nome dele saindo da boca de Aquiles intensifica o sentimento no peito do garoto de cabelos escuros.

— Nada. Não é nada.

Mas, Aquiles poderia dizer quando Pátroclo estava mentindo somente pelo timbre de sua voz, e foi o que fez. O garoto com cabelos dourados levanta e se coloca na frente de Pátroclo, ocupando todo seu campo de visão. 

— Me diga. O que está errado?

Pátroclo opta pela verdade. 

— Você irá partir, e eu não consigo me imaginar ficar aqui sem você. Aquiles, eu não consigo ser eu mesmo sem você, não consigo nem respirar direito se pensar que logo a única pessoa que importa nesse mundo, irá embora e não voltará. 

— Pátroclo... 

— Eu sei, eu sei Aquiles. Eu sei que não há nada que possa fazer para mudar, sei que esse é seu destino, sua sina, você o escolheu. E não há espaço para nos dois nessa escolha. 

— O que você está querendo dizer?

— Você escolheu! — as palavras saem mais altas e ríspidas do que Pátroclo havia planejado — Você escolheu esse destino e eu não posso o culpar, você escolheu isso e não nosso futuro, e eu sei que estou sendo...

Antes que Pátroclo pudesse concluir, Aquiles o puxa para perto e o beija, o beija como se tudo no mundo dependesse daquilo, como se ele fosse morrer se não levasse seus lábios ao de Pátroclo, como se aquele beijo fosse a razão pela qual ele começaria guerras, revoluções, incêndios. Como se os lábios de Pátroclo fossem um imã, como se fossem a coisa mais majestosa que seus olhos já contemplaram.

— Eu escolho você, sempre, escolho você, você, você, você. — Aquiles diz quando se separa de Pátroclo. 

— Aquiles, eu não quis dizer aquilo, eu...

Porém, Pátroclo mais uma vez não consegue terminar o que começou a dizer pois Aquiles se abaixa em sua frente e retira algo de dentro de sua manta. Um círculo de metal. Um anel. 

— Poderá me conceder a honra de ser seu?

— Meu... — Pátroclo não tem coragem de pronunciar a palavra que se materializou em sua mente, por medo que quando a colocasse para fora, ela se dissipasse, junto com esse momento. 

— Marido. Será meu marido?

— Aquiles, eu serei qualquer coisa que me pedir para ser, serei seu até nossos últimos suspiros, até nossas ultimas palavras, mesmo depois da morte, serei seu, somente seu. 

Aquiles sorri, e Pátroclo pode jurar que há lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos, mas não pode afirmar com certeza. 

— Eu também. Serei seu, mesmo quando me tornar pó, irei te esperar do outro lado. – Aquiles diz enquanto se levanta e encaixa o anel no dedo de Pátroclo. 

Dessa vez, é Pátroclo que beija Aquiles como se suas almas necessitassem daquele beijo para se manterem inteiras, como se a próxima respiração de Pátroclo dependesse unicamente daquele beijo. 

— Mesmo quando virar poeira, e de mim mais nenhuma alma se lembrar, serei uma parte de você e você será uma parte minha. — diz Aquiles quando eles interrompem o beijo, buscando por ar.


End file.
